Siete Inviernos
by badpenguins
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy es un idiota, un presumido y egocéntrico. Pero de alguna forma Rose Weasley vio en siete inviernos cómo se adueñaba de su corazón. [OS]


**Disclamer:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes y mundos creados por JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos por diversión.

* * *

 **Primero**

Los chicos son unos ineptos, especialmente cuando son de cabello rubio, ojos grises y se llaman Scorpius Malfoy.

El chico se había dedicado todo el banquete de Navidad a señalarla con el dedo desde la mesa de Slytherin, mientras le gritaba "¡mapa!" y se largaba a reír sujetándose el estómago, con su primo siguiéndole la corriente. Al parecer le daban risa sus numerosas pecas y le gustaba compararlas con un mapamundi en llamas, debido a su desafortunado color de cabello.

Inepto larguirucho insoportable. Rose lo hubiera derribado de una patada si no fuera porque estaba literalmente al otro lado del salón, pero de momento debía contentarse con fingir que no escuchaba sus risotadas idiotas y con maldecirlo desde su asiento.

Sí, para Rose quedaba claro que había un seudónimo para la ineptitud. Y ese era Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Segundo**

Reían. Rose los veía desde su posición tras el árbol de navidad gigante que había en una esquina del castillo, con su bata rosa puesta y perfectamente planchada. Escondida.

Reían y rompían las reglas.

Malfoy se sujetaba el pecho y su primo Albus parecía estar en el quinto cielo. Estaban ambos llenos de aventuras y Rose detestaba eso.

—¡Merlín!—sonreía Albus, con el cabello desordenado, los dientes blanquísimos y las mejillas sonrosadas.—¡Hubieras visto la cara del celador cuando nos vio saliendo de la cocina!

—¡Ha sido genial!—Malfoy tenía el usualmente cuidado pelo apuntando en todas direcciones y los ojos brillantes. Luego de un rato, cuando ambos parecían haberse tranquilizado, dijo:—Tal vez podríamos invitar a Pecas a uno de nuestros recorridos.

Rose seguía tras el árbol. Los pinchos de las ramas le producían comezón. Albus se rascó la cabeza y miró a Malfoy con rostro serio.

—¿Rose?—lo dijo como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Su primo se quedó mirando el techo un rato y luego negó con la cabeza—No, ella nunca haría algo contra las reglas.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y ambos se dirigieron hacia la escalera que iba en dirección a las mazmorras.

Malfoy era un estúpido que le robaba a su primo.

 **Tercero**

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y estaba todo nevado. La llovizna y el viento la empujaban lejos de la snitch. Scorpius le pisaba los talones desde hace un par de minutos. A penas la había visto volar a toda prisa en la dirección de la pequeña pelota dorada se había empecinado en ser su sombra.

—Weasley está tras la snitch, Malfoy tras ella. Los buscadores están en posición...—relataba Sandre Lee con demasiado entusiasmo.—Gregory tiene la quaffle...Se la pasa a Lucy Weasley y ella a Henry Reynolds...Se acercan a los aros de Slytherin...

Era el penúltimo juego de la temporada. Rose alargó su brazo lo máximo posible, Scorpius empezó a entrar en pánico. Los dedos de ella se envolvieron en torno a la diminuta mancha dorada.

Vitores. Habían ganado.

—¡Ganamos!—escuchó a su primo James gritar desde alguna parte del campo. Cuando alcanzó a enfocarlo se encontraba a unos veinte metros y sin camiseta, empezando a bajar al piso del campo—¡Bien hecho, Rose!

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, quedándose aún sobre el campo. Quería que todos se fueran para saborear la gloria de llevar a Gryffindor a la final. El frío le pegaba en las mejillas cada vez más fuerte y agradecía tener guantes en las manos porque sino se le caerían los dedos.

—Buen juego, Pecas.

Scorpius había colocado su escoba a su lado. El viento abofeteándolo hacía que se viera casi sonrojado. Rose lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—No te zafarás de mí el próximo año.—dijo él. Sus dientes eran demasiado blancos, casi tanto como la nieve a sus espaldas. Rose podía ver como Albus les hacía señas con su bufanda verde para que bajaran—Te haré papilla.

—Lo que digas.—respondió ella. Sus manos estaban entumecidas en torno al mango. Lo miró desafiante y exclamó:—¡Perdedor!

—¡Eh!

Lo escuchó decir eso, pero ya era tarde. Rose ya bajaba a toda máquina en dirección a Albus mientras escuchaba a Scorpius soltando carcajadas tratando de alcanzarla.

Estúpido encantador.

 **Cuarto**

Rose subía la escalera que dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor con sus tacones resonando en las escaleras. El peinado se le había desarmado y estaba cagándose de frío.

—¡Eh!—le gritaba Scorpius, a una escalera de retraso. Sus zapatos elegantes también hacían ruidos a cada paso.—¡Rose!

Ella lo ignoró. Malditos tacones. Afuera se veía mucha nieve, más de la que creía haber visto en su vida. Su vestido azul oscuro hacía juego con el cielo medio encapotado medio descubierto.

—¡Rose!

—¿Que quieres, Malfoy?—escupió ella, volteándose a verlo. Estaba a unos diez escalones suyos con la capa de gala desordenada y el cabello rubio en todas direcciones. Scorpius frunció el cejo. Lo de los apellidos lo habían superado hacía ya tiempo; que Rose lo llamara así sólo significaba problemas.

—Vamos, Rose...—le dijo él. Parecía no saber muy bien que decir, pero a ella le importaba un comino.—Yo...

—Déjame sola.

—No.—se negó. Era cosa de mirarlo para saber que no planeaba irse a ningún lado.

—No puedo creer que me siguieras...—se quejó ella. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Sus cara brillaba, roja como una cereza, y tenía ganas de apuñalar a alguien.

—Y yo no puedo creer que estuvieras a un pelo de besar a ese idiota.

—¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?—le exigió ella. Subió un par de escalones porque sabía que de no hacerlo se le lanzaría encima y le pegaría en la entrepierna. Merlín, era un inepto.

—Importa.

—Si te importara me habrías invitado tú al baile de Navidad.—le gritó.

—¿Qué?—chilló él a su vez. Estaba colorado como un tomate.—N-no...No me refería a...Tú puedes ir con quién...

—¡Vete al diablo!

Rose subió el tramo que quedaba de escalera y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su mente de ojos grises.

 **Quinto**

—Rose no es lo que...

—Te vi.

—Es todo un...

—Mándale saludos a la boca de Grace.

Scorpius la perseguía por la sala común de Slytherin. Ella había ido a dejarle un paquete navideño a Albus con su abrigo rojo; él estaba allí muy dedicado a meterle lengua a la boca de Grace Smithers. Los había pillado sobre el sofá de lo más acaramelados y sólo recordar la imagen hacía que quisiera vomitar todo lo que había en su estómago. Cuando Smithers la había visto entrar, sus pies corretearon a su habitación como una rata.

—Yo...

—Dile a Albus que su madre le envió esto.—dijo, estampándole el paquete en el pecho y dirigiéndose a la puerta rechinando los dientes. Su mano estaba sosteniendo la varita con tal fuerza que parecía que se rompería.

—Rose...

—¡Mucus Ad Nauseam!

De la nariz de Scorpius salieron mocos con forma de murciélagos que le taparon todo el rostro y lo hicieron gritar como una nena.

Rose agradeció que sus chillidos taparan sus lamentos hasta que salió de la sala común de Slytherin.

 **Sexto**

Demonios. A pesar de que tenía puesta una gruesa bufanda podía notar que su amortentia olía básicamente a Scorpius Malfoy. Apestaba a idiota egocéntrico, a jactancioso, a estúpido amable y a jabón de limón.

Miró de reojo al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado y él parecía igual de abochornado que ella. La miró fijo por un segundo antes de preguntarle:

—¿Y bien? ¿A que huele?

A ti.

—A mierda.—respondió—¿La tuya?

Él sonrió de lado.

—Igual.

 **Séptimo**.

La estaba besando tras el árbol de navidad gigante, mientras la apretaba contra la heladísima ventana. Ella se había deshecho de sus guantes y él de prácticamente toda su ropa superior.

Trataba burdamente de desabrocharle el sujetador y una de sus manos le acariciaba la cintura con suavidad.

—Eres un inepto.—se rió al tiempo que lo besaba y le revolvía el cabello. Scorpius sólo atinó a hacer un gemido ahogado y a continuar con su odisea.

Rose sonrió entre besos. Porque sí, los chicos son unos idiotas el noventa y nueve porciento del tiempo. Pero de todos los idiotas del mundo, Scorpius Malfoy era el mejor que se podía pedir.

* * *

Hola hola! Espero que les haya gustado este OS! No sé porqué pero ver a la sección de Scorose tan medio muerta me da un montón de inspiración. Si les gustó no olviden hacérmelo saber en los comentarios! Besos!


End file.
